


Work In Progress

by whattomwants



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Children, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Gen, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loss, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Murder, Post Avengers Asgard, eheheheheheh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattomwants/pseuds/whattomwants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Thor and Loki headed home something went terribly wrong. Loki has hidden himself among the Midgardians and 4 years later Thor has finally come to collect him. His mission is to take Loki back to Asgard to pay for the crimes he has committed, but upon finding him Thor discovers that Loki has changed and the life he now lives softens Thor's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work In Progress

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had I'm not sure if I want to continue with it or just post the little teaser I have already come up with.

Asgard the realm of the God’s a land once known for its roaring seas and tall mountains now a shadow of its former self. It was now black and grey having fallen into a darkness unlike anything anyone had ever seen. It would seem as if the God’s had abandoned the once blithesome Valhalla, but they simply kept themselves hidden deep within ashamed by the events that had transpired. It was here that Thor lived with his father who was eager to hear a bit of good news, but what Thor had discovered troubled him deeply. It pulled at his heart which had grown 10 times more upon his discovery. He entered the Court of Odin his vibrant red cape now tattered and grey blowing behind him. His father sat on the throne somewhat oblivious to his son’s presence. Thor knelt and bowed his head shielding his face.

“If it is not good news you bring son of Odin than I wish not to hear it.”

Thor released a single tear from his eye which quickly came crashing onto his lips. “I have found Loki.”

This news surely was worthy of Odin’s attention. He stood up from his chair and walked towards his son his heart filled with both anguish and delight. “Why is he not here with you? I thought before I sent you out on this task to fix your mistake that I made one thing very clear…”

“It is not that simple.” Thor exclaimed. “You have punished me enough.”

“You have not seen the extent of my punishment. I trusted you with the simple task of returning Loki to Asgard to face the consequences of the crimes against him and you let him go.”

“He fought free from my possession.”

“IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL IT?” Odin turned away marching back up to his throne his body aching from old age. “Bring Loki to me Thor Odinson.”

“Father.” He slowly lifted his head exposing his now distended red eyes. “I cannot bring him to you.” He watched as his father’s patience was beginning to wear thin. “You don’t know what he’s like now.”

“Then tell me.”

Thor swallowed the lump in his throat thinking back to the recent encounter he had with his brother. “Loki has married a Midgardian woman by the name of Amelia and they have two small children together. I beg of you father let us acquit him…”

“Acquit him? ACQUIT HIM?” Odin’s voice rose with each word he spoke. “LOKI HAS TAKEN MANY INNOCENT LIVES AND YOU WANT TO ACQUIT HIM?”

“HE ISN’T THE SAME MAN HE WAS!”

“LOKI IS EXACTLY WHO HE WAS AND WHO HE HAS ALWAYS BEEN! WE CANNOT JUST FORGIVE HIS OFFENSES!”

“I will not bring him back.” Thor protested. “I will not leave Thor and Eydis without a father!”

A silence fell across the two men for the younger Asgardian prince had revealed his exact reasoning behind his sudden change in demeanor against his once mischievous sibling. Odin leaned his head in his hand troubled by everything he had just heard. It wasn’t that he was completely frigid and heartless, but things had to be kept in order.

“Our kingdom has fallen into darkness and you want me to spare Loki? It is because of Loki that we have had to hide from the outside world.”

“It is because of me that we are shunned.  I ask that you consider allocating his misdeeds onto me.”

“I know why you are doing this son of Odin. How quickly your heart has softened after learning that Loki chose to name his first born son after the very brother he tried to rid himself of. This is how he gets to you. He softens you and you allow it. Do not be so weak Thor.”

“I will not tell you again.” Thor stood up gripping his hammer tightly in his hand. The two men stared into each other’s eyes one saw compassion while the other saw a lack of it. “I will not bring him back.”


End file.
